


Hyper Police drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: Hyper Police
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 16-Jan-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) 2006 Theme Exchange #16 "I wish I was the moon tonight" prompt.
> 
> Just an excuse to quote the movie [_Brain Donors_](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0103872/quotes). This is an out-take from episode 12 of the anime ("Osaka Rhapsody").
> 
> This contains very mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Natsuki and Sakura were taking in the sights and sounds of Osaka before their guard duty.

Sakura was in a good mood, and she set aside her attempts to steal Natsuki's power. "Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked Natsuki pleasantly.

"Oh, yes!" the young cat-girl said happily. "Osaka is wonderful!"

"There's no other city quite like it," Natsuki said. "The people... the food... the sights and sounds... and above it all, that old Osakan moon."

A long silent awkward moment passed.

"Sakura?" asked Natsuki, a bit nervously. "Why is that old Osakan mooning us?"

"I have no idea," Sakura said.


End file.
